Shelter
by A. Geraldine A
Summary: Sirius meets a young, extraordinary muggle woman sinking under the weight of depression, and it strikes a chord. He wants to save her from the gnawing pain he is so familiar with. Post-war and Sirius survived the battle at the ministry.
1. Chance

**A/N: Just an expository chapter**** for now. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so I'm feeling out the territory a bit before delving in fully. Please review, your feedback is greatly appreciated.  
**

**Sirius survived the battle at the ministry. Set after Voldemort's final fall.  
I own nothing, except my lone character.  
--A.G.A.**

*****************

Her. He knew it the moment his gaze rested on her sad, distant eyes. Greyish blue orbs coated with tears waiting patiently to be shed. The dysphoria she embodied pulled his heart strongly to her. Feelings of longing, pain, and empathy filled him, driving his desire to make her smile and let joy touch her, if only for second. He would make that second grow to a minute, onto an hour, then to a day, and ever onward.

He stood in wonder at the heaviness of the emotions churning through his being. He had forgotten where he was in the world; a line at the local muggle café. Moving one foot in front of the other he left his spot unconsciously. He needed to meet her. Know her. Dawdling was not an option. He intuitively felt that inaction would erase this chance eternally. And he _would_ be the one to save her from the inexplicable pain that radiated from her eyes.

Halfway to her his own insecurities paused his flight. He was a man, at most, twice her age. She might be overcome with revulsion, rather than comfort in his wake. He couldn't bear that thought and the pain it created struck him deeply. Then again, it might not matter. Rejection is an inescapable risk, no matter the circumstances. Why should he let it freeze his approach to the being his heart was crying for.

Regaining his purpose, he searched the room for her. Time and his opportunity were slipping past him in a steady invisible stream. He spotted her again. Her thin frame was poised at the creamer area, slipping an unwrapped straw into an iced coffee. She pushed her long, dark scarlet hair over her shoulder. He closed the distance between them in a few long strides. She picked up her purse and the coffee, ready to make her way to the door. He was in front of her. She paused.

It was his moment.

The fragile, downcast eyes before him slowly, steadily rose to his own orbs of charcoal. She probed his unexpected gaze with uncertainty, trying to somehow discern his intentions. She was not used to being _seen_. The intensity of his gaze made her feel exposed, ripped from the protective shield of anonymity she maintained, out into the harsh, blinding spotlight. But, the sick feeling of uncertainty fled as fast as it set hold. Warmth took its place, filling her body from limb to limb. All she could find was good pouring into her. Comfort.

He spoke.

"I'm S-sirius." he stammered, surprised at the sound of his vocal chords. His husky baritone breaking the magical silence surrounding them, jerking them both from their trance. "I mean to say, I'm Sirius Black." He said more clearly and assuredly, holding out his hand.

She lifted her hand in response, as if by reflex, and looked at their joined hands with wonderment as he shook her own. Tenderly he grasped the soft pale hand extended before him. Time seemed to slow. She lifted her large blue depths to his again and in her quiet, gentle voice said "I'm Annabel."


	2. Bond

**A/N: I've gotten a better feel for how the plot is going to play out. I think. Therefore I _should _be updating more frequently.  
Please Review Your critiques and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**I own nothing, despite my ardent wishing.**

*************

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Annabel." Sirius replied melodically, his rough voice caressing her ears. "I was just standing in line and you puzzled me." He paused, thoughtfully choosing how he would continue. "I couldn't understand how such a beautiful girl could spill so much sadness from her eyes."

Annabel tensed for a moment, awkwardly looking at her shoes. She wondered at his forward, albeit honest, observation. How could someone know so much from just a few minutes of simply looking at her? She focused on tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear and shyly met his questioning gaze. She offered her newfound acquaintance a modest smile, that didn't quite meet her eyes. "I don't know." Her statement carrying a subtle incontrovertible truth.

"Have your coffee with me?" he asked, looking down to his empty hands, laughed, then added "Once I get my own, of course." A playful smile the punctuation to the offer.

She couldn't help, but gently smile in response to the bright, hopeful face before her. "I would like that."

They moved back into the line. Sirius waited for his coffee, thoughtfully taking in the appearance of the young woman waiting for him at a pair of rather cozy looking chairs. She was stunning. Her rich scarlet hair framed a soft, heart-shaped face punctuated by a set of lush rose lips. Her eyes were the true source of her preternatural beauty. They contrasted with the red of her hair and lips, like water to fire. The tearful despondency of her stormy blue eyes quenching the fire of the surrounding features, usurping their affective power.

Annabel captured him unexpectedly in her bottomless gaze, as she sat down. The intangible tie between them broke, just as suddenly, though it took an effort on his part to pull away, as he moved to accept the large black coffee that was being handed to him.

She felt nervous as she watched the mystifying man approach her to take the adjacent seat, and tried to discern the source of his power over her. He was tall, with a svelte build, and his presence emanated an aura of strength. Annabel moved to Sirius' face as she continued her search. His face held tragedy of his own, but also an overpowering sense of good-nature. He smiled at her as he sat down, his slight wrinkles around his eyes and forehead making him all the more handsome. She couldn't solve the mystery. Annabel simply knew that she didn't want to leave his side.

"Annabel, may I ask why you are in London? You have an American air about you. – Or rather," he laughed lightly, "I masterfully detected your accent." Sirius spouted, initiating the conversation the best he could, despite his slight nerves.

"I moved here after my high school graduation." She paused, searching for the right words; vague, but truthful, "I needed to get away and take charge of my own life, which I've done, in theory, more or less. – I'm working and taking a few classes at the University of London." she finished.

He saw through to the loneliness painting her countenance with melancholy tones. He knew what it was like to feel painted grey, desperately, hopelessly searching for color in a black and white world. She was here, in London, trying to make a fresh start, but helplessly, nothing more than a foreigner.

"Scary, isn't it. Being completely on your own." He responded, their eyes connecting. "I know the feeling well. I did the same when I was sixteen. Though, technically, I wasn't completely on my own.– I had my best mate. He let me move in with his family."

"It's difficult, no matter what the circumstance." She agreed, while offering a little comfort of her own.

"I had quite – different beliefs, from the rest of my family." He stated. "Quite the rebellious teen, I must say." He smiled at the memory and took a moment to regain eye contact with the beauty before him. "It took all the strength I possessed to sever all ties for good. – You want to trust in the people that raised you, despite their imperfections, but sometimes you can't."

A look of desperation appeared on his face, tugging on Annabel's heart as he finished with "You just can't." She desperately wanted him to smile again.

"What made you leave home?" Sirius asked offering her a sad smile. He wondered, truly, how bad her home had been. What else could have driven her to escape across the Atlantic?

The girl across from him tensed visibly under the weight of the query. She took a moment before answering to search for the words that would convey the least amount of actual information. She could barely be honest with herself, let alone some strange man.

"My father and I had our share of disagreements." She answered, even unhappy with that phrasing.

He saw the vulnerability pervading her being, as she mentioned this man. "I know we've just met," he paused to touch her hand soothingly, "– but you can trust me."

Her worry and fear slowly alleviated as the warmth of his calloused hand spread through her being. She continued without thought. "He was a good man that fell down a bad path.– And, unfortunately, I was around to play his scapegoat."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked outright, taken aback as the words left his mouth.

She looked up at him with devastating pain. "Yes." His hand tightened around hers, almost possessively. "Yes, but things were bad for us. My mother left us when I was five and he did the best he could.– It was my fault, I wasn't – "

"Never say that." He gently tipped up her chin, so her downcast eyes were forced to meet his charcoal orbs. "It is never your fault that a parent hurts you, whether with fists or words." He moved his hand back to clasp hers, their eyes remained connected. "We have to stay strong."

Sirius marveled bitterly at the man who placed so much anguish on his own child's back. Only that could have led her to build up the wall he felt intangibly around her.

"Tell me about your parents." She said quietly as she glanced at their connected hands. It felt as if their hearts were one, joined by the suffering they shared.

Sirius took a swallow of his forgotten coffee, before beginning. He was wary to retrench his long forgotten memories, but he wanted this tragic beauty to understand completely that she was not alone. "My childhood was happy enough, I suppose. It wasn't until I started to display startling differences that things became unbearable." He took another bitter sip, willing his body to relax. "My family prescribed to an aged tradition of unfounded hatred and as I grew, I couldn't understand why. – I didn't view people in the way they did. I looked deeper. – I believe I broke the final straw when I went off to school. The school I attended had four separate houses, in which students were placed depending on their personality." He explained carefully. "My family had all been in a certain house and when I arrived I was placed in its rival."

He smiled at the memory and squeezed her small hand lightly. "After that I was tantamount to the anti-Christ." He laughed humorlessly for a moment. "For five summers I endured their venomous words. Honestly – "He paused, reluctant to admit the pain his twisted parents were able to cause him. "They were the most painful months of my school years."

Sirius sought out her eyes almost shyly. "I wanted them to love me for my differences. – I mean, isn't that what parents are supposed to do, love unconditionally? – Not them. Never them." He had never even admitted these feelings to James, his best friend. "It took – ", pain filled his voice "five years before I could muster the strength to leave them behind.– I'm glad I did it, but I tore my heart to gain my freedom." He gave her a gaze full of emotion as he finished his explanation with "We have to do it, Annabel. It is _not_ our fault that our parents can't find happiness with us and it is our right to cast them off, if need be, to find our own happiness. – Do you understand?"

Annabel's heart throbbed. "Yes." His paternal air shifting to something quite different, as he rubbed her soft hand gently with his rough one.

"It will be alright, I promise." He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Now, let's speak of something happy."


End file.
